Entraînement Particulier
by Mana2702
Summary: Petit OS, Dwalin entraîne Ori a devenir un guerrier digne de ce nom.


_**Cet OS est pour mon amie naidja52200, j'espère que tu aimera autant que l'autre ;)**_

* * *

Ori avait toujours été le plus faible de la compagnie. Il avait donc du travail devant lui si il voulait être au niveau des autres, ou au moins, un peu moins nul. Thorin avait chargé Dwalin de faire son instruction d'armes. Les deux Nains se retrouvèrent donc dans une zone spéciale pour s'entraîner.

Il y avait plusieurs type d'armes, épées, haches, masses d'armes, marteaux, lances, arcs… Tous étaient en bois, spécialement pour l'entraînement. Dwalin regarda son jeune élève et lança de sa voix si particulière en roulant les «r»:

«-Alors mon garçon, Thorin t'a confié à moi?

-Oui.

-Tu sais manier des armes?

-Le lance-pierre principalement, et j'ai quelques notions des autres.

-Je vois, prend une arme, celle de ton choix et commençons.»

Ori attrapa un marteau. Dwalin eut un petit sourire et prit une arme identique:

«-Très bon choix, commençons, attaque moi.»

Ori s'exécuta et Dwalin le repoussa, lui faisant mordre la poussière. Ori toussa et se releva. Il chargea et Dwalin esquiva. Il expliqua tout en se battant:

«-Tu dois toujours être sur tes gardes, anticiper les coups de l'ennemi. Tu ne fais qu'un avec ton arme! Ne l'oublie jamais, elle est ta seule alliée dans le combat!»

Ori retenait soigneusement les paroles de son mentor, car Dwalin était un grand guerrier, il avait connu nombre de batailles. Dwalin se plaça à côté du jeune Nain:

«-Regarde, des mouvements larges mais précis.»

Il lui montra des mouvements en même temps. Ori les recopiait à côté de lui, il voulait faire le mieux possible. Dwalin hocha la tête:

«-Bien, entraîne toi contre ce mannequin.

-Oui.»

Ori s'exécuta. Dwalin prit une arme en bois et l'attaqua dans le dos. Ori se figea, Dwalin lança:

«-Toujours être sur ses gardes! Il faut avoir un œil partout dans une bataille! Tu serais mort si nous avions été dans la réalité!»

Ori hocha la tête. Il se mit donc à se «battre» sur les deux fronts. Dwalin sourit:

«-Excellent, essayons avec une autre arme.»

Ori prit une épée. Là encore ils se battirent. Ils en firent autant pour toutes les armes. Ori commençait à acquérir de la dextérité et des réflexes de vrai guerrier pour la plus grande joie de son maître d'armes. Maintenant il avait réellement un Nain prêt à se battre face à lui, pas un simple Nain timide et rat de bibliothèque.

Au bout d'un moment Ori trébucha et attira Dwalin dans sa chute. Ce dernier se retrouva allongé au dessus de lui. Ori ferma les yeux, les joues devenant légèrement rouges. Ils plongèrent ensuite leur regard dans celui de l'autre et Dwalin fondit sur les lèvres de son cadet.

Cette action surprenante arracha un gémissement à Ori. Dwalin eut un sourire en coin et commença à déshabiller Ori:

«-On va t'entraîner pour le vrai corps à corps!»

Ori hocha la tête incapable de répondre. Il passa ses mains sur les avants-bras musclés de Dwalin, passant ses mains sur les tatouages. La tatoué lui mordilla le cou en terminant de le dépouiller de ses vêtements.

Ori sentait une chaleur monter en lui. Il n'aurait su expliquer ce que c'était, il n'avait jamais ressentit cette chose auparavant. Mais si il en croyait ce qu'il avait entendu et lu cette chaleur montrait le désir. D'ailleurs son membre avait durci et était maintenant fièrement dressé vers Dwalin.

Ce dernier sourit et prit le sexe dans sa main large et commença à le caresser. Ori couina de plaisir et de surprise. Il tendit des mains hésitantes vers Dwalin et commença à le déshabiller lui aussi. L'aîné eut un sourire en coin:

«-Très bien mon garçon, tu commence à comprendre.»

Ori termina de déshabiller son instructeur. Dwalin n'avait pas arrêter sa main, bien au contraire il l'avait même accélérée. Ori ferma les yeux et gémit:

«-Mmmhhh c'est si bon!

-Je sais.»

Dwalin enfonça un doigt dans l'antre serrée d'Ori. Ce dernier cria de surprise et de douleur en se cambrant. Dwalin accéléra sa main:

«-Détends toi mon gars, tu verra, ça ira tout seul!»

Ori se mordit la lèvre et essaya de se détendre. La douleur n'était plus si vive, il commençait même à en ressentir du plaisir. Toutefois un deuxième doigt s'ajouta en lui, faisant revenir la vive douleur. Dwalin continua de le préparer encore un moment puis se plaça:

«-Respire bien mon grand.»

Avant qu'Ori n'ai le temps de demander pourquoi Dwalin enfonça son large membre en lui, le faisant crier de douleur. Dwalin lui mit une fessée:

«-Je t'avais dit de te détendre et de respirer!»

Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde et resta immobile quelques instants. Une fois qu'Ori fut prêt il se mit à onduler des hanches sans s'en rendre compte. Dwalin eut un petit sourire et accepta l'invitation, il commença un mouvement. Ori gémit de plaisir en se cambrant, il n'avait imaginait qu'il prendrait autant de plaisir en se faisant prendre par un homme. Dwalin commença un mouvement assez direct et brutal, comme lui.

Ori poussait de petits gémissements de plaisir réguliers. Il aimait tellement ce que lui faisait Dwalin, ça lui provoquait tant de sensations différentes. Il se faisait pilonner, et franchement il adorait ça. Cette pensée le fit légèrement rougir, heureusement que personne ne pouvait lire ses pensées.

Dwalin lui mordilla un tétons en accélérant le rythme de ses coups de reins. Ori gémit un peu plus fort, il sentait le plaisir monter en une vague incontrôlable. Il jouit quelques minutes plus tard après quelques poussées supplémentaires de Dwalin. Il se répandit sur le ventre musclé de son amant.

Dwalin eut un petit sourire et continua son mouvement, il n'avait pas décidé que ça s'arrête là. Il s'arrêta et se retira. Il fit en sorte qu'Ori se mette à quatre pattes et le pénétra à nouveau. Ori cambra le dos en gémissant à nouveau de plaisir. Dwalin tenait fermement ses hanches et continuait ses coups de butoirs.

Il toucha un point chez Ori qui provoqua un nouvel orgasme chez ce dernier. Le jeune Nain n'avait jamais ressentit ça avant, et il comprenait à présent ce que voulaient dire ses amis quand ils lui parlaient de la chose, même si ils parlaient de faire l'amour avec une femme et non un homme.

Dwalin jouit enfin. Il se retira et se rhabilla, laissant Ori pantelant sur le sol. Il sourit en le regardant. Le plus jeune avait les cheveux qui collaient à son corps moites, les jambes pliées légèrement repliées contre son corps, les bras ballant, les joues rouges, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration courte. L'aîné s'amusa:

«-Maintenant tu es un homme. Aller, à demain pour une autre séance d'entraînement.»

Il partit, laissant Ori se remettre tant bien que mal de ses deux orgasmes consécutifs.


End file.
